Pegado a Tí
by Desire.Syn
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu sensei te juega una mala broma?¿Naruto y Sasuke dando vueltas por toda Konoha unidos? ¿Pegados? ¿No se pueden separar? ¡Estoy Pegado a Ti! Sasunaru x Narusasu . Dejen Reviews nOn
1. Prólogo

**Ejem.. xD -Toce adrede- **Bueno, acá vuelvo con mi segundo Sasunaru, es una idea que a salido a flote en mi cabeza n-n ojalá les guste...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus bellos personajes me pertenece... lamentablemente.

Oke, ya no se que mas decir.. les dejo el prólogo. ¿Vale? nOn

**Pegado a Tí**

Prólogo.

¿Quién diría que los pequeños crecerían tan rápido? Y como su tutor.. debía informarles. O quizas quedarse callado, también era una buena opción. Pero NO! era su sensei.. almenos en el pasado lo fué, y los niños aún le veían como uno.. ¿Cierto? ...¡¿Cierto!?. Quizás no precisamente, pero en su mente corría aquella imagen en donde sus dos niños se convirtieran en adultos. (De ahí a que las imagenes fueran decentes.. era otra cosa). El peliplateado portador de un Sharingan suspiró esperando llamar la atención de Naruto y Sasuke, los cuáles se encontraban comiendo junto a él en el Ichiraku. ¿Razón? Él mismo les había invitado, ya que tenía algo mas o menos importante que decirles.

- Ejem ...- Toció falsamente, intentando por segunda vez llamar la atención de un modo indirecto. Cosa que no logró uu - Vale, Calma par de tragones, que no los he invitado sin ninguna razón.

Los .. actuales Jounin, Naruto y Sasuke.. Ambos con 16 años de Edad, se encontraban comiendo.. (Bueno, Naruto engullía, y Sasuke tragaba.. si.. es su modo de comer) en la barra de dicho restaurant economico, sin prestarle atención al mayor...-

- 'Ahhh... eran tan monos cuando me hacían caso.. no hay respeto' - Suspiró resignado el mayor. Si era cierto, ya no eran Sensei y subordinados.. ahora trabajaban en un grupo. Aún así, eran días Nostalgicos - ¿No quieren aprender nuevas técnicas ¬¬?

Al proncunciar esto, el Uchiha simplemente alzó una ceja, dando así, su aprobación y total atención a lo que le decía Kakashi, y por el contrario, Naruto.. casi se atragantó con sus fideos porque.. de tan hiperactivo que es, intentó lanzarse y abrazar a Kakashi al tiempo que engullía medio tazón de fideos u.u Nada bien, nada bien.

- Ne, Ne¿Qué técnicas, Kakashi-Sensei? - Ahí está Naruto, nunca dejaría de llamarle 'Sensei' a Kakashi, muy tierno, eh?

- Pues nada mas que... -

Sasuke ahora alzó las dos cejas, intentando no mostrarse impacientado... pero al mismo tiempo no hayaba la hora en que el desgraciado atinara hablar, y si no lo hacía deprisa, el Rubito se encargaría de eso -

- ¡Ya dinos! Dattebayo!! -

- El **¡¡Rasengan y el Chidori!! -** Sasuke suspiró atrofiado, y a Naruto simplemente se sentó a comer, y pidió repetición, pues ya había acabado su primer plato. Lo mismo hizo Sasuke. Y al notar el pobre sensei que su billetera corría riesgos, se decidió a interrumpir de nuevo - ¿No me escucharon? He dicho que les voy a ense...-

- ¡Nos has estafao-ttebayo¡¡¡Joder Kakashi-Sensei!!! Ya conocemos esas técnicas!!! - El moreno Uchiha simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo y no emitía una palabra

- Eso no es del todo cierto, 'Naruto-kun' - Y sonrió con su ojito feliz, captando nuevamente la atención de los menores -

- Habla de una vez, Kakashi - El moreno hizo acto de presencia deleitando al resto con su linda voz (WTF? xDD)

- Vale, que humor, Sasuke... Ejem - toció adredo- Les digo que.. Ya, ambos conocen el Rasengan y el Chidori, Pero Naruto.. tu no sabes como hacer el Chidori, y Sasuke.. tu no sabes hacer el Rasengan.

Los recien nombrados desviaron la mirada.. era cierto, siempre habían luchado contra esas técnicas pero nunca se dieron el lujo de aprender las contrarias. ¿Nunca era tarde para empezar, cierto?

- ¿Dónde está la trampa, Kakashi? - El siempre suspicaz Sasuke, estaba seguro que Kakashi se traía algo entre manos, y el no caería tan pronto en su trampa.

- Ne, ne! Kakashi-Sensei ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? - El tan.. hiperactivo Naruto, ya estaba preguntando que tenían que hacer primero, sin siquiera pensar que el pervertido mayor estubiera planeando algo de por medio.

- ¡Síganme los buenos! - Y tán rápido como lo dijo, desaparecio... déjando en shock a los dos restantes. Naruto y Sasuke parpadearon a la par, se miraron, y luego calleron en la trampa...

**¡¡Kakashi se fué sin pagar la cuenta!!**

**x xxx**

Condenado Sensei¿Acaso no conocía lo que significaba la frase 'Yo invito'? Si no lo sabía pues que no la usara!, mira que comer hasta que sus panzitas estubieran llenas y hacerles pagar a ellos cuando juraban que era una invitación. Ya recuperados del trauma de quedar sumamente.. pobres, se decidieron a buscar a Kakashi, el cual al parecer quería que los encontrara, ya que estaba soltando cantidades increíbles de Chakra, lo que equivalía a un cartel de Neón gigante señalandole con una flecha, diciendo 'Kakashi Está Aquí'

Mas no tenían prisa, iban caminando a la par lentamente por las calles deciertas de Konoha, ya iban por las 10.30 p.m, la noche era fresca y las estrellas y algunas luces defectuosas eran el único brillo decente. Aquél lindo país cada vez iba en progreso, la situación política y económica era buena, los ninjas eran de calidad y entre los mejores estaban aquellos dos... el lindo rubio y el pelinegro. Generalmente se les veía juntos, no sólo en las misiones, eran buenos amigos.. Se llebavan como el perro y el gato pero seguían siendo amigos.

Naruto había crecido.. babeablemente por asi decirlo.. (osea que uno babea al verlo.. entender mi vocabulario porfavor ;O; xDD)... estaba realmente mas alto, el cabello lo mantenía igual que siempre, un poco mas largo, pero nada exagerado, no se podría notar la diferencia, sus ojitos azules cada día resplandecían mas, y su chaqueta de Jounin realmente le sentaba bien. Algo que sí había cambiado y resaltaba bastante era su Cinta Ninja, ya no la traía en la frente, ahora la utilizaba amarrada al cuello (Como Hinata)¿Y esto en que destacaba? Pues hacía que varios mechones rebeldes calleran por su frente, llegando casi a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales hacían que destacara más su color.

Sasuke por su lado, era .. un poco mas alto que Naruto, su gran simpatía seguía como siempre.. Aunque con Naruto solía hablar mas.. aunque hablar se basara en contestar 'Si' a cada rato o con simples monosílabos, aún así le agradaba que el rubio se tomara tantas molestias con el. Tras vencerle cuando tenían 12 años, aún con el Chidori adoloriendole en el cuerpo, el Kitsune no lo había dejado marchar, se aferró a él y lo inmobilizó por segundos.. y minutos. Sólo por él, por ese dobe se encontraba en Konoha aún. ¡Y menos mal que estaba en Konoha! Si no¿Con que cuerpazo se iban a deleitar sus pervertidas Fans? ..(Cof.. y.. cof..lectoras.. xD) .

Mas éstos dos siguieron caminando sin prisa hacia Kakashi, él cual.. por su notorio Chakra obviamente estaba en aquél bosque donde entrenaban cuando eran el equipo 7, y que aveces ocupaban Naruto y Sasuke en sus momentos de ocio.

- Oe, Sasuke - Rió con picardía Naruto.. algo estaba planeando -

- Que quieres, Dobe? Si no vas a decir nada coherente mejor no digas nada, Eh? - Naruto alzó una ceja, no le extrañaba aquella respuesta por parte de Sasuke, mas pensaba si lo que iba a decir era realmente 'coherente' como para la aprovación del Uchiha.

- Ahm... Ok, no diré nada-ttebbayo. - Ya dado su veredicto, optó por callar, y sonreir zorrunamente como le hacia de costumbre.

- Serás Dobe - Mas Sasuke sonrió tambien, ya conocía perfectamente las etapas de bipolaridad de su amigo -

Y siguieron caminando internándose en aquel profundo bosque, lo conocían como la palma de su mano, así que no pasaba nada andando con tranquilidad. Además, que Kakashi les esperara esta vez, no iban a ser ellos los que siempre llegaban temprano verdad?. Mas cuando las luces de las calles no llegaban hasta aquel prado natural, la visión era mas compleja, por lo que Naruto tendía a pisar piedritas o cosas que le complicaran la caminata. Sasuke por su puesto... también xD, pero él lo hacía disimuladamente, no tenía ninguna intención de caminar igual de torpemente que aquel dobe.

- ¡Hasta que decidieron llegar! - El mayor gritó con impaciencia, si había algo que detestaba era que le hicieran esperar cuando tenia la decencia de llegar temprano (??xD).

- ¡¡¡No te quejes, Kakashi-Sensei, ya me has dejado sin Ramén por un mes al vaciar mis bolsillos!!! Dattebayo!!!!! -Sasuke se limitaba a asentir, al sentir el también el peso de su billetera vacía -

- Pues han llegado a buena hora! nOn -Decía, ignorándolos por completo, sonriendo con su ojito feliz - Bueno, como son mis subordinados favoritos...-

- No somos tus subordinados, Kakashi..- Apunte de Sasuke -

- Y cuando lo fuimos, eramos los únicos ¿Quiénes más iban a ser tus favoritos sino? Dattebayo...- Apunto de Naruto, quién cada vez entendía menos.

- Ya, a callar. Que les voy a enseñar la transferencia de técnicas! Koyaaku No Jutsu! - Exclamó triunfal.. con el simple silencio de sus compañeros - Osea que van a poder copiar la técnica de los demás luego de un ritual, maldita sea... ¬¬

- ¡¡Osea.. algo así como tu copia de técnicas!! Dattebayo!?

- No, la mía es mas guay porque no necesito el molesto ritual - Sonrió con suficiencia. A Sasuke le sudó gotita.. - Por ejemplo, imaginar que Naruto quiere hacer el Chidori, pero eso de entrenarlo no le da, pues toma a Sasuke, lo medio mata en el ritual que les voy a explicar y su mejor técnica.. osea el Chidori porque el Sharingan es incopiable, Vale?, ok.. el Chidori pasa a las manos del copión, en este caso.. a Naruto.

- Y en caso de que eso pase, yo dejaría de usar el Chidori? - Alzó con curiosidad una ceja, definitivamente no se iba a dejar agarrar para que lo medio mataran en un ritual -

- Claro que no, simplemente de tus conocimientos y habilidades de aquella técnica se hará una réplica, y aquella réplica se transportará al cuerpo de Naruto -

- Y Sasuke quedaría medio muerto? - Preguntó con ilusión el rubito

- Nah, es sólo una expresión.. quedaría sin conocimiento por algunos minutos. Sólo eso. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Al rubito pareció agradarle la idea, solo era cosa de mantener quieto al enemigo, aplicarle el ritual y copiar sus técnicas era lo más genial que había escuchado.. era a prueba de tontos. Sasuke por su lado, pensó que era buena idea aprenderlo.. en una de esas le quitaba a Naruto su Rasengan.

- Hai .. - Ambos digieron al mismo tiempo, Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara ante tal afirmación.. las cosas iban saliendo de maravilla.

- Vale, pónganse de pié a 5 metros de mi, uno al lado del otro - El par así lo hizo - Mas cerca... - Se acercaron un poco más, no era que le molestara la cercanía del otro, era sólo q aprovechaban su espacio personal - Mas CERCA joder!

Y así dudando de la cordura de su sensei, se acercaron más, alfinal distanciados por medio metro de distancia algo así -

- Ahora, tómense de las manos - Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, sin entender la finalidad de esto, y miró a Naruto, el cuál había arrugado graciosamente la nariz en modo de desacuerdo, para ponerse a reclamar -

- ¿A que va eso? Kakashi-Sensei¿Para que tengo que agarrar la mano de Sasuke? - Kakashi se lo pensó un rato...-

- Uhm.. mirado así, tienes razón.. ¡Hay muchos lugares más donde agarrar! Eligan el que quieran - Frase pervertida del mayor, el cuál causo el sonrojo inmediato de Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales se cogieron de la mano lo más rápido posible para evitar mas comentarios así -

- Y Para qué tenemos que hacer esto, Kakashi? -

- Pues verás.. para poder hacer la tecnica de la Transeferncia de Técnicas, también tienen que pasar uds. por un ritual primero, el cual les dará la capacidad para realizarla mas tarde, y para ahorrarme el hacerlo con cada uno de ustedes por separado, mejor hacerlo juntos, y necesito que estén de las manos para hacer completa la conexión, entendido? -

- Haaaai... -Respondieron pesadamente Naruto y Sasuke... otra vez-

- Ahora, como se muevan un poco les saco un ojo a cada uno y se los pego a la frente, Así que Quietos!!! - Seguido de esto.. cerró su ojo visible, haciendo estremecer un poco al rubito, el cuál apretó inconcientemente la mano del Uchiha, el cuál sonrió para sus adentros al notar la vulnerabilidad del contrario, y correspondió el gesto, aprentando su mano también, causando una calma en el rostro del Kitsune, el cual obviamente.. no cruzó mirada con Sasuke -

Kakashi empezó a concentrar una cantidad increíble de Chakra en sus manos, las cuales estaban unidas solamente por el toque de sus dedos pulgares, y empezó a susurrar palabras.. no.. no eran palabras, eran cosas indecifrables tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto. Las cuales cada vez eran mas audibles y un dije escalofriante salía de la voz de Kakashi, el viento se volvía humedo y el viento chocaba fuertemente sobre el rostro de los protagonistas, al darse cuenta, una especie de doble circulo se formó al rededor de aquellos dos, el cuál brillaba con intensidad y empezaba a iluminar el cuerpo de los hechizados, varías letras escritas en un idioma desconocido empezaron a brillar aleatoriamente en los bordes de éste ... una tras otra, mientras Kakashi las nombraba casi en un grito -

- KA! TRA! MA! TSU! KA! REN! - 5 sílabas, y aquellas 5 se encontraban iluminadas en aquél circulo, como grabadas en la hierba. las cuales empezaron a parpadear. Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos con pesades, eso le asustaba, Mientras que Sasuke sabía que algo andaba mal, había mucho Chakra alrededor de ellos y no era de Kakashi. Cuando vió al Jounin mayor, notó que corría hacia ellos con una velocidad increible -

- **Kakashi!! Detente!! **-

No alcanzó a decir nada mas, el Jounin mayor ya estaba frente a ellos, el cual situó rápidamente el pulgar de su mano derecha en la mano izquierda de Sasuke, y el pulgar de su mano derecha en la izquierda de Naruto, haciendo presión en estas dos con una fuerza increíble

- **¡¡¡¡Yon!!!!! **- Fué lo último que ambos escucharon hasta desplomarse en el suelo.

**x x x x x x**

- Awww... ¿Dónde estoy.. Dattebayou? - Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el césped de aquél bosque, y Sasuke también. - Ahh.. ¡Bastardo Kakashi-Sensei! Eso me ha dolido!! - Dijo una vez recordado el escándalo que había armado su Ex-Sensei -

- Cállate Dobe, me duele la cabezaaa... - Dijo no en sus 5 sentidos Sasuke, Reincorporándose en la hierba, Naruto hizo lo mismo, sentándose con dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo -

- Buenaaas!!! - Dijo su sensei con su ojito feliz -

A Sasuke le creció una venita en la frente, dispuesto a golpearle con la mano izquierda un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. ¡El no era un ratón de laboratorio para usarse en experimentos raros! Cuando reparó en un detalle -

- Suéltame la mano, Usuratonkachi - Dijo impaciente. Cierto, Aún estaban cogidos de las mano-

- Ah, vale, perdón - respondió inocentón, soltándo su mano y... - Sasuke, suéltame tu la mano ...-

- ¡Yo no estoy cogiendo tu mano!

- Pues yo no puedo quitar la mía, y es porque tu la estás cogiendo-

Kakashi sonrió ante tal espectaculo, el Uchiha movía su lado a todos lados llevándose a la de Naruto con el, él cuál, en un intento de Safarze, jaló su mano hacia atrás, haciendo que el Uchiha se fuera hacia adelante, casi callendo sobre Naruto si no hubiera sido por su habilidad de reflejos y averse apollado en el suelo con su mano libre -

- Kakashi-Sensei!! Que significa esto Dattebayou!! -Preguntó agitando ambos brazos con fuerza, con desesperación -

- ¡¿Que mierda nos has hecho?! - Preguntó con enfado, mientras fruncía el ceño mientras uno de sus manos se movía por consecuencia de la hiperactividad del rubio- QUIETO! DOBE!

- Vale, les digo pero no se enojen .. Ejem.. -aclaró garganta- Toda esa charla de media hora sobre la técnica de ¿Como era?.. transferencia de técnicas o algo así.. Era mentira nOn -

- Ejem... -prosiguió - en cambio les he hecho una pequeña técnica de prueba, ahora q ha sido probado en animales, necesitabamos algunos voluntarios humanos... - dijo esto sabiendo que les molestaría a ambos -

- ¡¡¡PERO QUE VOLUNTARIOS NI QUE MIERDA, KAKASHI-SENSEI!! QUITA ESTO AHORA-TTEBAYO!! -Sasuke.. estaba en shock, su cara era todo un poema.. no lo creía. Sabía que algo andaba mal y estas eran las consecuencias... -

- Ea ea, tranquilo Naruto.. no te desesperes, No sé como hacerlo... quizás el efecto tenga un límite. - Sonrió por ultima vez bajo la máscara antes de desaparecer - Yo que tu busco una solución, porque Sasuke, Está Pegado a Ti -

**Continuará.**

** **

Vale, aquí está el prologo, me provoco mucho ocio escribirlo xDDDD.

Les dejo un datito... No tengo el Microsoft Word Office... o Como se llame.. Office Word.. eer... como sea xD el punto esq todos mis fics los escribo en Word Pad o Bloc de notas, por lo que es sumamente complicado revisarle la ortografía, por lo q no se corrige sola.. mil disculpas si son graves xx

Bueno solo eso nOn

**Dejen un review.. O Rock Lee aparecerá en tu casa bailando La Macarena :3**


	2. Cap 1 Experimentando

**Misao: weno, aki el se9undo cap xDDD gracias por los Reviews -- los kiero ;O;!!  
También acepto críticas mientras no sean groseras :3 Me ha llegado un review q como es anonimo no puedo contestar por privado uuU pero supongo que 'Nessa' leera esto o-o : **

Ahm.. bueno, gracias por el review, de verdad es bueno que me dejes tu opinión o-o pero el comentario de 'A ver si al otro cap te esfuerzas mas' se me hace un poco grosero, ya que el modo de escribir no tiene nada que ver con el esfuerzo que le ponga la autora owo Quizás no te paresca bueno el modo de narración, por que aunque sea un poco diferente, no significa que no haya intentado que saliera lo mejor posible :3 de todos modos no estás obligada a seguir leyendo xD Bueno... o-o gracias por tu crítica, y disculpa responderte de un modo tan público... pero al tener tu anonimato se me es imposible hacerlo de otra forma uuUU

También perdón a las pesonas totalmente ajenas a ese review, ya que esas palabras mías simplemente ocupan espacio y no las deja empezar el fic ;O; weno aca ta el otro cap --

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... le pertenece a Kishimoto-Sensei O

**Pegado a Tí**

Capítulo 1: Experimentando

La noche era extensa, pero estaba bastante iluminada, en aquél bosque, dos voces muy molestas hacían eco. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban peleando, gritándose el uno al otro, intentando soltarse¿Porqué por más que lo intentaban... sus manos no se separaban? Kakashi de mierda, lo haría pagar muy caro.

- ¡Kakashi-Senseeei! - Lloriqueaba el rubio, la verdad sus animos andaban por el suelo, éstaba limitado a muchas cosas...

¿Como comerían¿Como dormirían¿Cómo se cambiarían de ropa¿Cómo caminarían por las calles¡Cómo sobrevivir si tienes a la persona mas desagradable del mundo invadiendo tu espacio personal! El estrés mental era mucho, si no fuera porque aún era muy joven, Sasuke se tiraría de un puente sin importarle que Naruto sufriera las concencuencias al caer con él. ¡Pero, Oh¡Había una solución! ... ¡Quizás si le cortaba la mano al rubio...!... Nah, Terminaría pegado a una mano sin vida. Sin más, siguió peleandose con Naruto, sin entender como tenía tanto pulmón para gritar.

El Jounin mayor sólo los ignoraba, de pié leyendo el último volumen de 'Icha Icha Paradise! El Regreso' .. ¿Quién iba a querer perderse tan preciada lectura?. Además que era bastante complicado, con la cantidad de luz que contaban no se hacía cómodo desifrar las palabras del libro...Además con tanto escándalo definitivamente no se podía leer a gusto. uu Ah, que desperdicio de tiempo -

- ¡Bien, Silencio! - Dió por hecho el ya cabreado Jounin peliplateado, cerrando el libro de golpe - ¿Es que no pueden quedarse quietos?.. Escandalosos.. Al menos cállense un minuto, Joder!!

- ¡Nos nos digas eso, Kakashi-Sensei! Dattebayo... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Volvía a lloriquear Naruto, estaba sufriendo

- ¡Pues arreglenselas como puedan¡Piensen que es una misión!

- ¡Pero no es una misión, Kakashi! - Ya hastiado, Sasuke quería volver a tener su libertad.. ¿Tanto era pedir sólo eso?

- Vale, les diré lo que tienen que hacer para separarse... -

Los afectados con este truquito miraron con ojos brillantes al Jounin¡incluso Sasuke! estaba emocionado al saber que aquél calvario (En el cuál apenas llevaban unos minutos) estaría por terminar... -

- Ejem.. Primero, Naruto.. tienes que ir a tu casa - El nombrado asintió con la cabeza - Tomarás las cosas mas importantes para tí... - Volvió a asentir, y luego Miró a Sasuke - Luego, vienes tu.. Uchiha - Le miró desafiante, a lo cuál el nombrado sólo tragó saliva- Lleva a Naruto a tu casa, hospédalo... vivan juntos, hasta que el efecto pase! nOn esa es la solución ...-

- Vale.. Ahora dinos lo que de verdad tenemos que hacer... Kakashi-Sensei.. -Naruto sudó gotita nervioso -

- ¡Esa es la verdad! ... Pero antes, quedarse aquí.. que les voy a enseñar los trucos de ésta... 'técnica' ¡También tiene ventajas! -

Sasuke miró a Naruto y vicerversa, ambos alzando una ceja.. ... en sus miradas se leía.. : '¿Qué coño está diciendo éste? - Que tenga que hacerlo todo yo... a ver.. Pregunta para Naruto . ¿Cómo crees que te cambiarás la playera, si la mano de Sasuke te impide el paso para que ésta salga?

- Pués tendría que romperla, Dattebayo...-

- ¿Ya, pero... Cómo te pondrías la prenda limpia, si con la mano de Sasuke no tienes modo de que entre en tu brazo? ¬¬U - Eso era cierto.. y era un detalle muy importante para ambos... tendrían que cambiarse de ropa alguna vez. Al ver el silencio de Naruto, El jounin sonrió bajo la máscara- Ese es el punto, chicos.

Sin decir mas, tomo la mano Izquierda de Sasuke y la Derecha de Naruto, las cuales estaban libres, y las unió contra su voluntad. Ahora, unidos por ambas manos, los chicos se podían mirar de frente...y sudarnon gotita -

- Kakashi Imbécil...-

- Kakashi-Sensei.. ahora tampoco puedo soltar la otra mano de Sasuke!!! Dattebayo!! -

- Ya, pero no grites, serás escandaloso.. ejem, vale, no puedes soltar la mano izquierda de Sasuke, pero intenta soltar su derecha...-

Naruto así le hizo, y la mano que primeramente estubo pegada a su cuerpo se soltó con facilidad, Sasuke pestañó aliviado, su mano derecha estaba a salvo, ahora sólo quedaba quitar la izquierda y estaba listo -

- No hagan el intento chicos, no pueden separar ambas manos-

- No entiendo.. Dattebayo...- El rubito ladeó ligeramente haciendo morritos, un gesto adorable.. Almenos eso pensaba Sasuke.

- Lo explicaré de un modo simple, Naruto. Imagina que Sasuke es una 'Carga Positiva' y tu una 'Carga Negativa'...

- ¡Yo quiero ser la Positiva, Dattebayo!

- Como sea... bueno, tu eres la Positiva y Sasuke la Negativa, al ser opuestos, se atraen constantemente, produciendo una unión en ambos, en este caso con sus cuerpos. Cada una de tus manos actúa como la.. ehm.. 'fuente de poder' que atrae al otro, así que Si está tu mano derecha pegada a Sasuke, y quieres cambiar de mano, simplemente toca a Sasuke en algún lado con la mano izquierda, y la mano derecha se despegará automaticamente, pasando toda la atracción a la izquierda.

- Claro, entiendo.. dattebayo - Mentía.. Naruto no entendía nada - Bueh, creo que no

- ¡Joder, Naruto.. Nos dice que no importa cual mano sea, tiene que estar tocando al otro! ¬¬ Y el punto es que las podemos cambiar, izquierda o derecha.. Joder.. No haber hecho la explicación científica con el dobe...

- Buen punto Sasuke. Ehem, Como sea, de éste modo, ya tienen la solución de como cambiarse de ropa, está complicado pero se acostumbraran en las semanas que pase el efecto...

- ¡¡¿SEMANAS?!! - Gritaron al unísono -

- He dicho semanas.. quise decir.. estem.. Días-

- ¡¡¿DIAS?!! - Otra vez...-

- ¬¬ Agh... El efecto terminará cuando mi Chakra se desvanesca por completo de ambos cuerpos.. y como he insertado una cantidad enorme.. ejem.. pues ya ven. - Toció adrede denuevo - Ahora, escuchen con atención Ejem... **Primero** que nada, la atracción entre sus manos es aleatoria, es decir que la pueden escoger a gusto, si utilizar la mano izquierda o derecha, Vale? Es lo que acabo de explicar. **Segundo**, también es deslizable, pueden deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del otro para cambiar de pocisión. Eh ahí la ventaja, pueden agarrar por donde quieran n-n... - ¿Era sólo su imaginación o la voz de Kakashi sonaba un poco.. pervertida?

Ignorando aquél insignificante detalle, Sasuke intentó deslizar su mano izquierda por el brazo de Naruto, pero le resulto inútil... su mano seguía pegada a la contraria.

- No funciona, Kakashi, nos estas estafando, Joder ¬¬ - El mayor suspiró -

- ¿Esque no te quedan Neuronas? Si hicieras eso, ambas manos de Naruto quedarían libres, por lo que no se cumple la atracción, pero si por el contrario Naruto hiciera esto .. - mientras hablaba cogió la mano izquierda libre del rubito y la pocisionó sobre el pecho de Sasuke -... veamos que pasa, ahora intenta deslizarla -

Y así lo hizo, la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba sin problema por el brazo del rubio, incluso por ensima de la ropa. Prosiguió con esta acción hasta poder llegar al hombro del susodicho. Ahora las cosas estaban así; La mano izquierda de Sasuke estaba en el hombro derecho de Naruto, y la mano izquierda de Naruto estaba en el pecho de Sasuke.

- Woaah¡Ya entiendo, Kakashi-Sensei! Sugoii!!! - Por la reciente expresión del rubito, a Sasuke pareció que no le importara mucho.

- ¡No es para que te alegres, Dobe! -

- Hai... perdón - El pervertido mayor alzó una ceja.. Naruto cada día era mas raro pero no iba a darle importancia.

- Ok, entonces¿Supongo que se dan cuenta que alternando sus manos se pueden cambiar de ropa correctamente, verdad? - Ambos asintieron, mirándole con curiosidad. - Vale, sólo queda resolver el problema de dónde vivirán, como andarán por las calles, como realizaran las misiones, cómo se ducharan, quien tomará el control de la t.v, como sobreviviran sin matarse, y quién pagará los gastos de mi hospital cuando ustedes logren soltarse... n.//

... Sería una larga semana.

**xxxxxxxx**

Almenos ya tenían respuesta una incógnita, Naruto se hospedaría en la casa de Sasuke, después de todo es mas amplia y ordenada que la suya propia. Ambos caminaban por las oscuras calles de Konoha, cogidos de la mano, Sasuke por la izquierda y Naruto por la derecha ... -

- Esto es vergonzoso.. Dattebayo.. - Dijo con un sonrojo gracioso en las mejillas mientras bajaba tristemente la cabeza -

- Urusai, Dobe, no sería tan vergonzoso si te transformaras en mujer... - Suspiró resignado el Uchiha, el cual intentaba disimular ante la mirada de la poca gente que había a esas horas.

- ¡¡¡¡Ya todos conocen como soy de mujer ¬¬.. eso sería aún mas vergonzoso¡¡¡Yo de mujer de la mano de Sasuke-Teme!!!! si se van a reir de mí, no será porque ande travestido todo el día.. ¡¡tu deberías cambiarte!!

- Ni lo sueñes...Y no grites... tu voz rechina en mi cabeza... - Con la mano libre Sasuke se masajeó las sienes, pensando en como soportar aquella chillona voz 24 horas al día quien sabe cuantas semanas -

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto abrió con algunas dificultades la puerta.. no estaba acostumbrado a girar la llave con la mano izquierda. Pero alfín y al cabo entraron.

-Tengo hambre, Dattebayo... - Lloriqueó mientras se sacaba los zapatos, y al mismo tiempo, el estómago de Sasuke gruñó.

-Si yo también, comamos algo que no sea... -

- ¡¡Quiero Rameeen!!! - Y así energéticamente, corrió velozmente hasta la cocina, arrastrando (casi literalmente) A Sasuke detrás de él, y cuando se dió cuenta, el rubio ya se econtraba sacando dos Ramen instantaneos de la alacena, dejándolos sobre la mesa de la cocina. -

- ... Ramen... -El pobre Sasuke sudó gotita -

El rubio ya había sacado la calentadora eléctrica para poner a hervir el agua, cosa en la cuál tardó un poco mas de lo esperado, por que con una mano, y Sasuke sin mover un dedo, era un poco mas complejo.

Click !! (N/A: Ejem... Click: Sonido que la calentadora indica cuando el agua ya está hervida)

- ¿Dobe, no tienes algo que no sea Ramen? -

- Aw... Creo que no, Dattebayo - Sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Puedes sacar los palillos? Están en aquél cajón .. - Mencionó señalando un cajón mas cercano a Sasuke que a él mismo, mientras tomaba por el mango la calentadora con el agua lista -

- Ajá... - Y así coperando un poco, saco dos pares de palillos sin usar, y luego los posó sobre la mesa - ¿Ahora qué? ... -

- Etto.. - También dejó la calentadora sobre la mesa mientras miraba el preciado ramen sin abrir aún- Tenemos que abrirlos, Dattebayo, Ten ..- Le pasó una ración de Ramen a Sasuke - Sosténlo para poder quitarle la tapa -

Que complicado era todo.. (N/A: Y complicado de explicar T.T).. pero así lo hicieron, Sasuke sostenía el envase y Naruto quitaba la tapa. Lo mismo con el otro. Virtieron el agua caliente y se sentaron cada uno en una silla esperando los tres minutos correspondientes. Ahora tendrían que hacer todo juntos.. Incluso para separar los palillos que usarían para comer necesitaban dos manos! Era muy problemático -

- Me deprimo, Dattebayooo!!! - Gritó mientras golpeó su frente contra la mesa, el Uchiha por su parte, después de comprobar que la mesa seguía en una sola pieza, suspiró resignado otra vez. Últimamente suspiraba mucho -

- Kakashi de mierda.. siempre nos ha usado para sus experimentos raros... -

Ahora que lo pensaban detenidamente, iba a ser especialmente raro tener que convivir tanto tiempo juntos... Además no tendrían intimidad! En el buen sentido de la palabra. Para Sasuke era mas complicado, siempre estubo acostumbrado a estar sólo, y le gustaba su tranquilidad, Naruto por su parte, aunque también estaba sólo, disfrutaba de la compañía ajena. Quizás por eso no se le notaba tan afectado.

Tras pasar los tres minutos, Naruto cogió con la mano izquierda los palillos, feliz ¡Alfin iba a comer! intentó acomodarlo en sus dedos, pero no podía controlarlos. Utilizar la mano izquierda era mas complicado de lo que se veía. Intentó coger los fideos, pero estos resbalaban por los palillos al no sostenerlos correctamente -

- Joder... - Una venita creció en su frente - Sasuke, necesito mi mano derecha, cambiemos -

- No ..- Pronunció calmadamente mientras comía sin ningún remordimiento, el tenía la derecha libre - Yo también la necesito... -

- Sasuke-Teme! No puedo comer con la izquierda...!! Aún no he probado nada del Ramen...- Dijo lastimosamente, esperando a que el Uchiha tomara compasión de él, él cuál, simplemente le miró y alzó una ceja -

- No me importa... - Internamente reía, le gustaba ver al rubito haciendo berrinches, era ... ¿Chistoso? -

- Entonces termina rápido de comer para que me devuelvas mi mano ¬¬ mi Ramen se va a enfriar -Un foquito se prendió arriba de la cabeza de Naruto, y con una sonrisa maligna agregó - A menos que tu quieras darme de comer, Dattebayo - Dijo despreocupadamente mientras alzaba los hombros -

A Sasuke le dió un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había terminado el ramen, Maldito dobe, eso formaba parte de su malefico plan, y había caído en la trampa.

- Ya tta!!! - Gritó animadamente- Ahora.. etto.. Cambiemos!!! - Muy animado buscó el modo de desocupar su mano derecha para poder comer en paz..- ¿Como le hago?

- Serás dobe... - El Uchiha, un poco molesto por haber caído en la trampa, cogió la mano izquierda de Naruto con su derecha, frunciendo el ceño, y así.. la mano derecha de Naruto y la Izquierda de Sasuke quedaron libres-

- Wee!! Mi manooo, dattebayoo! - Lo único que faltaba era invertir pocisiones, para quedar sentado frente a la mesa, ya que al cambiar las manos, habían quedado del lado contrario. Naruto al estar frente a frente su preciado ramen otra vez, lo deboró incluso mas rápido que Sasuke -

- Cuidado dobe.. te vas a ... - tarde, Naruto ya se estaba golpeando el pecho frenéticamente por que había una cantidad increible de fideos intentando atravesar su garganta... - Atorar ... - ¿Sería que Naruto nunca le haría caso? ese dobe...

Ya debía ser casi medianoche, Naruto cargaba pon una pequeña mochila, colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Caminando (cogidos de la mano, por su puesto) simplemente seguían maldiciendo su suerte, a Naruto ya no le gustaba la idea, no podía hacer nada a gusto, Sasuke le regañaba a cada rato, por gritar, por querer correr, o simplemente por ser él. Sasuke en cambió, no podía hayar la lógica de que alguien sea tán revoltoso como Naruto. ¿Era tan complicado pedir un momento de paz?... Eran distintos puntos de vista. Muy distintos.

- Sasukeeee... - Voz media adormilada por parte de rubio ..-

- ¿Qué quieres, Dobe?

- Sueeeeltame -

- Usuratonkachi, ya lo habría hecho si pudiera ... - y le plantó un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Siempre lo había hecho, Naruto de hecho ya estaba acostumbrándose, no le molestaba que lo hiciera -

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, Sasuke abrió sin problemas la puerta para luego quitarse los zapatos y entrar a la par a la residencia. El rubito en cambio, con el peor animo del mundo, tiró sus cosas sobre el sofá mas cercano, resoplando fuertemente, causando llamar la atención del Uchiha -

- Sasukeeee... - dijo pesadamente otra vez

- ¿Que quieres ahora? - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con el rubio tras de él ...-

- Quiero ir al baño T-T ...

- ...- Por alguna razón a Sasuke se le pusieron los penos de punta y le bajó la vergüenza ... - Ha... Claro, la segunda puerta a la izquierda... - Dijo como si nada... -

- No, imbécil.. que tu tienes que venir a también - Ésto último lo dijo muy bajito, como si estubiera diciendo algo malo y lo fueran a castigar por ello. ¡Pero era verdad! ...-

- ¿Y.. y que vas a hacer? - Preguntó ya mas asustado... Pobre Sasuke -

- Eso no se pregunta!! .. voy a liberar hidratación nada mas... - Dijo formando un puchero, realmente adorable ... -

- Ah, ok.. vamos.. - Sasuke ya estaba mas calmado... su sonrojo de nerviosismo era leve.. pero por alguna razón iba en aumento.. Claro Naruto sin darse cuenta. ¿Porqué estaba tan rojo?.. Ah, Claro.. una imagen no muy saludable de Naruto en el baño se le vino a la mente, y definitivamente no era muy educativa.

Ambos entraron al cuarto del servicio, y Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto.. ¿Porqué? Quién sabe. Pero para el rubito no pasó desapercibido. También miró a Sasuke, pero con el ceño fruncido y un tick en la ceja -

- ¿Te importa, Sasuke-Teme? ¬¬ ... Quiero conservar la poca privacidad que me queda - Dicho esto, Sasuke despertó de su ensueño, mierda.. ¿Estaba siendo muy obvio?

- Ah, perdón - Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada y parte de su cuerpo, mietras oía como la bragueta del pantalón de Naruto se bajaba lentamente, le dió un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo. Se sacudió un poco la cabeza¿Qué le pasaba? Con el rubio cerca su mente se iba a otra dimensión -

- Sasuke? - Cuando abrió los ojos Naruto se encontraba frente a él, al parecer había acabado, e incluso se había labado las manos.. osea, la mano.

-_ "Mierda"...- _Pensó.. convivir con él no iba a ser tan sencillo - Ehm ¿Qué pasa ahora? Dobe... - Menos mal era un gran actor -

- Nada.. ya vamos a dormir, me entra el sueño... -

¿Dormir¡Dormir¿Cómo puede estar Naruto pensando en algo así?... Aunque, claro.. lo más lógico sería ir a dormir.. ¡Pero igual!.. ¿Se supone que iban a dormir juntos? Oh no, eso si que Sasuke no lo iba a permitir... -

- ¿Vamos a dormir en tu cama, Sasuke-Teme? - preguntó alzando una ceja con desconfianza el rubio -

- _"Tengo que decir que No... que No..."_ Sí ... _"Mierda!!!!, no quiero.. no quiero .. no quiero..." _-

- Ahm.. Ok¡Pido el lado que esté pegado a la pared! .. - Y así, el rubio con las pocas energías que le quedaban, muy animado por querer ir a dormir, salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de Sasuke.. mientras éste simplemente intentaba seguirle el paso -

- _"¡Yo siempre duermo en el rincón a la pared!"_ .. Como quieras ...-

¿Porqué accedía tan facilmente? ... Era complicado con Naruto cerca. Ya en la habitación, Sasuke prendió la luz, y luego miro al rubio... el cuál sorpresivamente tenía la cabeza gacha y un ligero rubor en las mejillas -

- ¿Y ahora que.. Dobe? -

- Eh? No, no es nada .. ya...vamos a .. dormir... - ¿Era simplemente idea de Sasuke o Naruto estaba nervioso?

**Continuará**

**Que tal eh? xDD A mi me gusta como va - mwaajajaj weno muchas gracias por los ****review OwO Espero sigan leyendo y comentando x3 **

**La verdad me he liado un monton intentando explicar las posiciones.. xOx si no entienden el sistema haganmelo saber pra explicarlo otra vez :3**

**Bye byee!!**


End file.
